ksiazkopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Więzień
Więzień - pierwsza część sagi Monroy napisanej przez Jesúsa Sáncheza Adalida. Opis fabuły Luis Maria Monroy de Villalobos to młody szlachcic zyjący w XVI wieku, który dorasta snując fantazje rozbudzone w nim przez opowieści rycerskie. Marzy też, by wstąpić do wojsk królewskich. W jego losach odnajdujemy wszystkie osobliwości ówczesnej Hiszpanii - kraju Cervantesa, mistyki i wzniosłych ideałów, irracjonalnych wobec okrócieństw wojennych, na jakie epoka ta była skazana. Posłuszny ostatniej woli ojca, wyrażonej w testamencie, młody Monroy udaje się do legendarnego zamku w Belvís, by służyć jako paź, a w końcu zostać rycerzem, jak nakazywała tradycja. Okoliczności życiowe zawiodą go na służbę u Karola V. Stamtąd wyruszywszy wraz z flotą Filipa II, by wziąć udział w jednym z najbardziej absurdalnych i katastrofalnych w skutkach przedsięwzięć wojennych w historii. Streszczenie Akcja książki rozpoczyna się w Jerez rodzinnym mieście don Luisa Maria Monroy de Villalobos, gdzie dowiadujemy się o jego dzieciństwie i rodzine. Później do domu wrócił jego dziadek: Álvaro, który niestety niczego nie pamiętał i w szalenstwie zabił zarządcę dworu. Dopiero podróż razem z medykiem senor Perezem przywróciła mu pamięć. Po tych wydarzeniach do domu wraca również ojciec Luisa, po tym jak wojował z protestantami w Niemczech. Okazał się on bardzo przyjacielski, uczył swoich 3 synów rzemiosła wojennego i zabierał ich na polowania. Zatroszczył się również o ich edukację. Po kilku latach pobytu w domu obudziło się w nim sumienie i znów wyruszył na wojnę z Maurami. Tym razem towarzyszył mu jego najstarszy syn: Maximo. Ojciec zginął podczas bitwy morskiej, a Maximo powrócił do Jerez, ciężko ranny, prze co senor Perez musiał odciąć mu nogę. W testamencie ojciec napisał iż najstarszy brat Maximo ma zostać w domu i zarządzać dworem, młodszy brat: Lorenzo ma zostać mnichem i udać się do klasztoru, natomiast najmłodszy syn ma pojechać do zamku w Belvís, gdzie u miał służyć jako paź u don Francisca. Kiedy dotarł do zamku dowiedział się od doñi Beatriz że don Francisco nie żyje, ale może służyć jako paź u jego męża don Fernara de Oropesa. Podczas pobytu na zamku w Belvís, później w Oropesa, oraz w Jarandilli, pobiera nauki gry na vihueli i śpiewania od Ines w której się także zakochuje. Za radą i listem polecającym od cesarza Karola, Luis udaje się do Cáceres, gdzie zaciąga się do tercios u don Jerónima, a później u Álvara de Sande. Razem z rekrutami don Jerónima podróżuje do Malagi werbując po drodze rekrutów, aby później wsiąść na statek i popłynąć do Genui, Włoch, Sycylię i wkońcu na Maltę skąd bierze udział w kampani wojennej aby odbić wyspę Dżerbę z rąk Turków. W Messynie, na Sycylii dowiaduje się o grzechach swojego ojca, czyli o tym że ma 3 innych braci, oraz poznaje Escobara, przyjaciela swojego ojca. Na Dżerbie Luis Monroy zostaje starszym doboszem i bierze udział w walce z Turkami, oraz zdobywa fort należący do Maurów. Maurowie poddali się bez walki i oddali chołd wasalny królowi Hiszpanii. Kiedy o tych wydarzeniach dowiedzieli się Turcy natychmiast wysłali ogromną flotyllę, aby odbić wyspę. Kiedy wojska chrześcijańskie przegrywali walkę i zamknęli się w forcie, Maurowie zdradzili ich i przeszli na stronę Turków. Podczas kiedy Turkowie prowadzili oblężenie, chrześcijańscy żołnierze umierali w forcie z głodu i pragnienia, przez co don Álvaro de Sande decyduje się na wyjście z twierdzy i decydujący atak który kończy się porażką. De Sande, jak i Monroy zostają wzięci w niewolę jako jeńcy. Luisa Monroya przed pracą fizyczną, lub przed wiosłowaniem w galerach ratuje jego talent muzyczny którego nauczył się w Hiszpani. Kupuje go Dromux Arráez, renegat, i razem z nim płynie do Susy, a później do Kairuan gdzie Dromux miał zostać, z polecenia sułtana, namiestnikiem. Kategoria:Historyczne Kategoria:Książki Jesúsa Sánchez Adalida